how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-87.109.29.99-20140321150531/@comment-17771685-20140321221540
Ted was not in love Robin ? What about stealing Blue French horn or perfoming voodo for raining ? 9 years of friendship , caring, sharing and trusting on her was just obsession not a love and suddenly falling for a girl met at train station is love ? In real life that doesn't happen . Infact you truly love someone you know for a long time not magically fal when you see her. I know its a fiction. you can make love just in one meeting but now adays this concept are also fading like Disney who is famous for fairy tales in which fall in love on first meeting such as snow white or sleeping beauty but now even Disney rejected that idea. You can see that in movie Frozen. I dont think I have ever stated that Ted was NEVER in love with Robin. I am pretty convinced that at one point he really was in love with her and she was in love with him. I have been very clear about this in the past so I do apologize if I made it seem like I believe he was never at one point in love with her. In fact I dont even think I ever brought up the word obsession. You are assuming too much and are bringing an argument to the table that I never brought up. I do agree that you love someone that you know for a very long time because you get to know them personally. This contradicts your statement about the blue french horn. He steals that blue french horn within the same week that he met her yet you take this action and use it as proof that he was in love with her. If you need big acts like that as proof that you are in love then I would have to question about the validity of that love. You dont need big acts of suggestions like that to prove it. Marshall and Lily's relationship is a prime example of this. They have been very simple and even the way he proposed to Lily was very simple. He proposed to her in his kitchen. We accept this because we see afterwards that their love comes from very simple gestures and nothing big. You assume that Ted falls in love with the mother as soon as he meets her. I have never suggested this and I would agree that it is not believeable. You can meet someone and just be completely mesmerized by someone though and why not? Wasn't Ted mesmerized by Robin when he first saw her? He did not even know her name yet. Why is that so easy to believe but not believe that he is mesmerized by the mother when he meets her. At this point in time Ted knows that big speeches and grand acts only serve to scare the person and don't necessarily prove anything. We see this in Blauman at the end. He tells his kids that 8 years earlier he would have given her a big speech but he just knew it would work out now. So he walked away and she called him back. Any way I am talking about Future Ted , There are two possibiities either Ted is going to marry Robin and want to tell the kids that how Robin is so important to him . So he started his story from the day he met Robin or another possibility is that he finished the stpry then went to resturant find Robin still attractive (as we saw in photo) . their old feelings sparks again and he decided to thinking about Robin again. If that were to happen then the second possibility is more likely than the first. In the pilot he tells his kids he is going to tell them the incredible story of how he met their mother and not the incredible story of how Robin began as his friend and will now be his future wife. You do not drop a big bomb like that to your kids with the premise that the story is about how he meets their mother. There are certain various possibilities but at some point we have to interject some logic into it, right? Seeing as Future Ted is the narrator I am inclined to believe that the story is not yet finished. Otherwise we would know and the story would tell us of that fact. Is it possible that in the future Robin and him may still harbor some feelings? Sure, anything is possible but from what we know so far I do not see the story going that way. It is possible that with this next episode coming up we may see something that points in that direction but so far from what we know it is still a story of how he met their mother.